Something Unexpected
by Gia-XY
Summary: Reira wasn't as shy as I thought he was./ AU. Shounen-ai. Grammer mistakes. First Love Series.
**Something Unexpected**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary** :

Reira wasn't as shy as I thought he was.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu_ _-_ _Gi_ _-_ _Oh! ARC_ _-_ _V_ © Takahashi Kazuki  & Naohito Miyoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, _shounen_ _-_ _ai_ , some non-formal language, cursing, some grammar mistakes, DLDR, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

That kid, I never get him. Why was he always looked like scared of _everything_?

Ah, right, his name was Akaba Reira, foster brother of Yuuya's friend—some rich senior who I actually didn't really care about—named Akaba Reiji. Reira was younger than me. The first time I met him, he always clinged to Yuuya like some koala.

 _Annoying kid, he took my teacher,_ was what I thought about him that time.

It's not my fault that I thought he intended to did something like what his brother, Reiji, always tried to do. Reiji was into Yuuya and he always interrupted my study session with Yuuya. He said he just wanted to help my study with Yuuya. Bullshit! Like I would believe that lie! I knew Reiji just possessive of who wasn't his!

Fortunately, Reira wasn't like what I thought.

After some month I always saw him follow Yuuya everywhere, I knew there's a reason Reira always clinged to Yuuya.

He's scared of the world he lived in.

Reira was a victim—victim of adults' egos. He's dumped by his parents since very small and had no place to live in—until Akaba Family took him in.

Beacuse of shock, Reira forgotten about his biological family. It even took some time for him to open up with Akaba Reiji—though, he still scared of his foster mother.

It wasn't easy for Reira to trust people. As far as I saw, Reiji and Yuuya were two people who Reira trusted—and finally it made sense why Reira always followed Yuuya when Reiji wasn't around.

I didn't mind anymore about Reira always followed Yuuya like I always did—sometimes, I just annoyed because Yuuya noticed of Reira more than me, though it's not a big problem. But, I didn't like it when I saw how Reira acted.

Reira always showed his fears to everyone around him.

I admitted that Reira had some similarities with me. We're technically orphan and victim of adults' egos. Yes, I also dumped since I was small and has been taken care by Tenjou Family. I was also scared of this world, more scared than what people thought. But, I never showed my fears.

When people knew what we fears, they would look down of us. I hated the way everyone looked down on me. Sorry, I experienced it once, and I didn't want to experience it again.

It's not like I cared about Reira, but … imagined that anyone else acted as fool as my past self, … it's annoyed me.

"You're pathetic."

Finally, I said it. I said it to Reira. We're sat alone in the park, so I was sure no one else heard me.

Reira looked at me with shocked expression. Oh, I was really curious. Would he said something to oppose my words?

Then, I noticed Reira avoided eye contact with me. I said without felt I did something wrong, "Ah, you're trembling. Why? Am I scary?"

Reira stayed silent. I thought that he didn't want to—or he just couldn't—answer me.

I stared at him, tried to make him more nervous and made him felt intimidated. But, suddenly, he said something.

"Is it funny for you to make fun of me …?"

I stared blankly while he faced me with his curious scared face. Did he … tried to counter my words …? Or he just tried to ask me …?

"It's—"

"Or … you just don't want me to act naturally in front of you …?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. What …? Why was he thinking like that?!

His reaction was really out of my expectation. I never imagined that he would think like that! And, what was he mean by natural?! As far as I knew, if it was about Reira, acted naturally was when he clinged to Yuuya or Reiji. So, I didn't really get what did he mean by acted naturally and what connection that question had with my words before?

"Sora?"

"W-what?!" I answered in shock when he called me beacuse I didn't pay attention to him.

"If I act like what you want …, will you talk to me like when you talk to Shun …?"

When I heard Kurasaki Shun's name in his sentences, my mood worsen.

"Don't say that scum name!"

Reira got surprised by my sudden yell. He looked down, then mumbled, "I'm sorry …."

Kurosaki Shun. He's in the same class as Reiji and he's Yuuya's twin brother's friend. From the first time we met, we just didn't match each other. Maybe that's why I always got in fight with Shun.

I snorted, then said, "If you want to be my enemy, just said so—"

"N-no! I mean, you always looked like talk freely and don't hold yourself when you're with Kurosaki—"

"And you think I get along with him?" I asked, then Reira nodded—made me really didn't get what Reira thought anymore.

I never got along with Shun and would never be! How could he said something that impossible?!

"Listen, Reira. If I have to choose, I will choose to be followed by you everywhere like whay you did with Yuuya than saw that bastard coincidentally!" I screamed in frustration as I remembered when I ALWAYS saw Kurosaki Shun everywhere.

"Re—Really …?"

"Yes!"

"You choose me over Kurosa—"

"Yes, Reira! Yes! Shit! How can you don't get it already?! Am I need to tell everyone about it?!"

Reira shooked his head and smiled. He stared at me happily.

Why did he look at me like that? Did I say something that made him _that_ happy?

… Wait …. Was it because I said I would chose him over Kurosaki Shun …? But, why? It's not something that would make him happy or touched, right?

"Then, is it okay if I made you my bride when I get older?"

… Oh, I thought I was right …. He—eh …. Wait …. BRIDE?!

"I feel weird feelings since we first met. _Nii-sama_ said I'm in love with you at first sight and I must marry the one who I love."

… Love in first sight …. Marry …. _Nii_ _-_ _sama_ ….

I KNEW IT. IT MUST BE HIM! BASTARD! How could he lied to his innocent brother?! Why didn't he tell Reira that men couldn't marry?! As I thought, I COULDN'T TRUST ADULT! He used his little broter to seperate me from Yuuya indirectly, huh? I WOULDN'T LET HIM TOOK YUUYA!

"Don't trust him, Reira! He's a fox!"

Reira tilted his head in confusion.

"Fox?"

"Yes! And fox can't be trusted!"

"But, I'm sure _Nii-sama_ is hu—"

"If I said he's not human, then he's not one!"

Reira seemed really confused. Well, beacuse I was kind hearted enough, I would make him followed the right path. And for me, Akaba Reiji wasn't a right path for child like Reira.

"But, I have a feelings _Nii-sama_ is right …." Reira mumbled.

I stared Reira in horror. He doubted me and trusted that fox?! Oh, no, no. It's not good. I knew he really trusted Reiji, but I would make him believed in me just in that one time!

"Explain, how can your big brother right? I would prove that he's wrong!"

Reira looked nervous as I gripped to his shoulders and forced him to explain. I thought, he tried to say something.

"… Then, will you let me follow you every day and let I decide myself which is true in that time …?"

I tilted my head in confusion. Followed me everyday? Why? He mean, like what he always did with Yuuya? I never thought he wanted to do that. After all, he just followed the people he tru—wait …. Since when we alone with just two of us in this park without Reiji or Yuuya …?

"I don't mind if I'm alone with you. I'm nervous when I'm with you, but I'm not scared. I can talk this much when I'm with you. Are those not enough?"

… Oh, right …. I just realized it …. I never thought that he can replied others words properly ….

So, what did he mean by "not enough"? I mean, "not enough" for what?

"I think, I'm in love with Sora …."

I stayed in silent with blank face. He's in love? With who? Me? He's kidding.

"Reira, did your head hit something?"

When I thought he would be offended by my words, he just smiled—and I shocked he could smile that sincere.

"No, I just realized that I want to know more about you, then I tried to talk. Without realized it, I could talk properly to you." He explained.

He's sick …. How could he in love with me and not Yuuya?

"If you don'te believe me, let me proof it. I'm going to try more than talk. Even if I'm not sure I can do it, I'll try!"

… And then he looked really enthusiast. Was I dreaming …? The Reira I knew wasn't this aggressive and optimist. Reiji …. I was sure that was Reiji's doing.

Back then, I didn't understand about Reira's fright. But ….

"I may be younger than you, but I will prove that I can do better than Kurosaki!"

… I more didn't understand why he could be like this after that ….

Ah, and he even claimed that he better than Kurosaki Shun. If that scum heard Reira, he would been mad.

"I can dominate you!"

HE SAID HE COULD DOMINATE ME?! WHAT?!

"I—If you want, I can challange Kurosaki too!"

AND, STOP BROUGHT THAT SCUM NAME, SHIT!

Reira kept convinced me to let him chased me. Couldn't stand Reira any longer, I stood up and then run away from the park.

"Eh?! So—Sora?!"

That time, I really relivied that Reira couldn't run faster than me, so he couldn't chase me.

As I run, I covered my mouth in disbelief. I still didn't believe what I just saw. That side of Reira …. Didn't he know what shame is?!

… I really hated it … when someone forced their will on me …. But …

… _Why am I not hate him when he did that …?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note:**

 _Nii-sama_ : A way to call older brother in more respect form.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

As I thought, it's really hard to write story in English …. I'm terribly sorry if there are many mistakes that make you don't understad what I type …. I just want to typw any Reira X Sora. :'3


End file.
